Lo bueno de tener un sensei
by LeoUchiha
Summary: Sakura siente algo dentro de ella que no sabe explicar ¿estará enamorada de su sensei? ¿Sasuke intentará recuperarla? ¿Kakashi la salvará? todo se vera en este nuevo fic ¡KAKASAKU!
1. Chapter 1

**Un afortunado accidente.**

Un bello día se alzaba en Konoha, los habitantes aún dormidos por las horas tan tempranas que eran respiraban paz y tranquilidad. Kakashi todavía en su cama dormido, llegaba tarde al entrenamiento matutino que les había preparado a sus ex alumnos. Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento número 7, esperando a su sensei. Sakura se apoyaba en el hombro de su amigo Naruto cuando este ya aburrido preguntó:

-¿Cuándo vendrá Kakashi-sensei?- preguntó Naruto aburrido.

-Naruto ya sabes cómo es, él siempre llega tarde.- respondió Sakura bostezando ya que se había levantado muy temprano.

Sasuke miraba a Sakura embobado, el Uchiha no se había dado cuenta de que su amiga había crecido y se había convertido en toda una mujer. Le embobaban las líneas de su cuerpo, su fina cadera, sus labios, sus ojos verdosos y sobre todo el carácter que tenía, era tan dulce. La tenía mucho aprecio ya que al ir a buscarle para salvarle de las garras de Orochimaru se había dado cuenta de que su hogar estaba junto a ellos, en Konoha. Sakura percibió que Sasuke no la dejaba de mirar y empezó a sonrojarse, cosa que el Uchiha se dio cuenta.-_Que hermosa esta cuando se sonroja__**-**_pensó Sasuke, y este rio por lo bajo para que nadie le oyese.

Naruto que había visto la escenita empezó a molestar a Sasuke.

-Sasuke, no te atraerá Sakura ¿no?- dijo el rubio con un tono picante para que Sasuke se pusiera nervioso.

Sakura al oír esto abrió los ojos de par en par y poso su mirada en Sasuke para esperar su respuesta.

-Eso a ti no te importa, además yo no te pregunto por Hinata- le dijo con tono despreocupado y firme, y en ese momento Naruto se calló del todo.

Sakura para vengarse del momento que le había hecho pasar saco el tema de Hinata.

-Bueno Naruto, ¿Cuándo le vas a decir a decir a Hinata lo que sientes por ella?-dijo Sakura con un tono de picardía.

Naruto tragó saliva nervioso por la pregunta tan personal que le había hecho su amiga para vengarse y no le contestó.

-Sakura, ¿Quieres ir conmigo mañana a pasear por el pueblo?- dijo Sasuke con un toque de nerviosismo en sus palabras.

-Claro, me encantaría acompañarte-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en sus labios.

De repente todos se dieron cuenta que su sensei estaba en una rama leyendo su querido libro Icha Icha esperando a que acabasen la escenita. Había oído todo y a Kakashi no le gustaba nada que a Sasuke estuviera enamorado de Sakura, él era el que tenía que estar enamorado de su ex alumna y él, no tenía derecho a amarla, le había hecho mucho daño rechazándola una y otra vez y Kakashi no quería que volviese a pasar.

El entrenamiento empezó y Kakashi decidió que sería bueno hacer otra vez el ejercicio de los cascabeles para ver si habían mejorado. Kakashi se colgó los dos cascabeles en la trabilla del pantalón y empezó todo. Sasuke era el más rápido, así que con hábiles movimientos consiguió despistar a su sensei cortando con su espada uno de los cascabeles y cogiéndolo al vuelo antes de que cayese al suelo. Todo quedaba entre Sakura y naruto para conseguir el último cascabel.

Sakura y Naruto empezaron a concentrarse, la pelirosa comenzó a concentrarse con el entorno, por otro lado Naruto se escondió para sorprender a su viejo sensei. De pronto Naruto vio que unas ramas de un arbusto se movían saliendo de él Kakashi, con decisión, Naruto salió de su escondite sorprendiendo a kakashi, este cogió su kunai e intento cortar el cascabel como lo había hecho su amigo Sasuke antes, pero para su sorpresa una trampa estratégicamente puesta por su sensei le dejó colgando de una pierna así impidiéndole coger el ansiado cascabel que quedo en el suelo. Sakura aprovechando la situación salió de su escondite atacando a su sensei por la espalda sorprendiéndole de tal forma que los dos cayeron al suelo quedando en una posición un tanto comprometida, los suaves y redondos pechos de Sakura quedaron aplastados por el musculoso torso de su sensei. Sakura con un tono carmín en sus mejillas miro los oscuros ojos de su sensei y se fue levantando lentamente, pero aprovecho para coger el único cascabel que quedaba con tal mala serte que sin querer rozó la parte más sensible de su sensei haciendo que a Kakashi le recorriese un placentero escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Sakura muy avergonzada le pidió disculpas.

-Lo siento mucho sensei- dijo apenada.

-No pasa nada Sakura, estas cosas pasan- dijo Kakashi todavía sorprendido por el roce que sin querer le había hecho su amada Sakura.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto Naruto corriendo hacia ellos.

_Si, solo son pequeños arañazos. Bueno, el entrenamiento ha acabado podéis iros a casa a descansar.- dijo cansado Kakashi por todos los sucesos que habían ocurrido ese día.

Sakura se fue a su casa bastante alarmada, había notado sensaciones raras en su interior al caerse encima de su sensei. Kakashi por otra parte estaba contento su ex alumna se había sonrojado por su tacto eso le daba esperanzas de que posiblemente su amada Sakura podía estar enamorada de él.

Sakura por fin llegó a su casa, se fue al baño a lavarse la cara ya que todavía estaba sonrojada por lo sucedido, se tranquilizo y fue a comer algo, no había comido nada en todo el día así que se preparo unas bolas de arroz y un poco de sushi. Al acabar recogió todo y se sentó en el sofá, encendió la televisión y al ver que no echaban nada interesante la apagó , apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y se durmió eran las 7 y media cuando se despertó por el ruido del teléfono.

-Sí, ¿Dígame?- dijo medio dormida.

-Frente de marquesina, vente donde siempre que hemos quedado todos-dijo su amiga Ino al otro lado del teléfono.

-No me apetece Ino, estoy muy cansada no me apetece quedar hoy, lo siento-dijo sin ganas Sakura.

-Bueno Frentona tú te lo pierdes, Sasuke te está esperando, la guarra de Karin no deja de tirarle los tejos pero él no la hace ni caso- dijo su amiga con una risita por lo bajo. A Sakura le alegraba que Sasuke pasase de Karin, pero ella ya no sentía lo mismo por él, ella le tenía aprecio, le quería pero no de la forma que él deseaba. El Uchiha sentía lo contrario que ella, él la amaba quería que fuese suya, creía que Sakura todavía estaba enamorada de él y se esperaba que le recibiese con los brazos abiertos pero no iba a ser así…

Sakura abrió las sabanas de su cama y se metió dentro de ella para poder descansar y relajarse.

Por favor dejen reviews, soy novata en esto y me hace mucha ilusión saber vuestra opinión, muchas gracias por haber leído este primer capítulo. Os prometo que habrá más el próximo domingo. / ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews como prometí aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Ah por cierto Lilith's angel si, me di cuenta luego lo siento mucho se me fue el dedo y en vez de ponerlo en progreso le di a completo, perdonadme, ya está arreglado. Muchas gracias, ^^

**2. Un incidente inoportuno.**

La mañana amaneció tranquila, todavía no podía creer que por su descuido le hubiese tocado su parte más sensible a Kakashi. Sakura al recordarlo no podía evitar sonrojarse al instante, y pensaba que su viejo sensei estaba muy mono cuando se ponía nervioso. Sakura se acordó de que había quedado para pasear por el pueblo con Sasuke así que desayuno y fue a vestirse con su vestido blanco y con sus sandalias color marfil a esperar a su querido Sasuke. El Uchiha no tardo en llegar llamando con dos sonoros golpes en la puerta, Sakura fue a abrirle rápidamente y cogió su bolso.

-Hola Sasuke-

-Ho… Hola- dijo con dificultad el Uchiha maravillado por el conjunto que llevaba.

Sakura cogió las llaves de su apartamento y los dos juntos salieron para disfrutar del caluroso día, Sasuke la llevo a un hermoso prado a las afueras de la villa y allí se sentaron a charlar sobre las cosas que más le gustaban. Sakura le contaba a Sasuke la labor que hacía en el hospital y este no podía concentrarse nada más que en sus ojos, sus labios y en su hermoso cuerpo.

Sasuke se fue acercando lentamente a Sakura hipnotizado por su belleza, Sakura sorprendida miraba los labios carnosos y rosados de Sasuke y se preguntaba por qué estaba haciendo tal cosa. Sakura se empezó a sonrojar por la escasa cercanía que tenía el uno al otro y empezó a ponerse nerviosa haciendo que su respiración fuese entrecortada. Sasuke no pudo más se lanzó a los delicados labios de Sakura besándolos con pasión, moviéndolos a un compás leve. Pero Sakura estaba segura de que eso estaba mal, tenía claro que Sasuke no le atraía como antes ella no quería empezar una relación con él, no le quería como la quería él a ella. Sasuke la empujó cuidadosamente hacia atrás procurando no hacerle daño, quedando él tumbado encima de ella. Sakura decidió que esto no podía llegar a más, así que apartó la cara y lo empujó con decisión quitándoselo de encima y se marchó a su casa sorprendida por la acción que había hecho Sasuke. Kakashi siguió a Sakura ya que la había visto saliendo de su casa con Sasuke y se esperaba lo peor de él, y así fue Kakashi había visto todo, vio como Sasuke besaba a Sakura y la tumbaba en el césped para profundizar el beso que tanto deseaba Sasuke que le diera su querida compañera, Kakashi se marcho decepcionado, no quería ver más a Sasuke. El Uchiha se quedó perplejo por la reacción de Sakura, no imaginaba que iba a reaccionar de esa manera, él esperaba que le correspondiese el beso.

Sakura llegó exhausta a su casa ya que la mitad del camino lo había hecho corriendo, no quería encontrarse con nadie así que abrió la puerta de su casa, dejó el bolso y se sentó en el sofá para asimilar todo lo ocurrido.

Entonces de repente el timbre sonó, ella no quería ver a nadie así que hizo caso omiso y siguió embobada mirando a un punto fijo de la pared, no sabía cómo reaccionaría al volver a ver a Sasuke. Al ver que insistían se levantó decidida a plantarle cara al Uchiha. Decidida abrió la puerta rápidamente quedándose sorprendida por la persona que había en la puerta.

-¿Ka…Kakashi?-dijo atropelladamente.

-Hola Sakura-dijo viendo los ojos acuosos de su alumna

-¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te he visto correr y me he preocupado mucho, no sabía lo que te pasaba y he decidido seguirte para asegurarme que estaba bie…-

Kakashi no pudo continuar, los brazos de su alumna le rodeaban en un tierno abrazo y entonces pudo oír los desesperados sollozos de Sakura en su hombro. Sakura estaba confundida y no pudo evitar las lágrimas, lloró desconsoladamente sin saber el tiempo que había pasado, finalmente callo rendida a causa del cansancio y la jaqueca que le había dado al llorar tanto tiempo. Kakashi la alzó con sus brazos y la llevó hasta su cama donde la dejó cuidadosamente y la tapo con las sabanas.

Sakura cuando se despertó no sabía cómo había acabado allí y empezó a recordar

**-Claro, Kakashi me trajo después de caer exhausta- **pensó levantándose rápidamente de su cama.

Al entrar en el salón se encontró a su sensei sentado en el sofá leyendo su querido Icha Icha.

-Ya despertaste- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Cuánto he estado durmiendo?- dijo tocándose la frente, aún le dolía la cabeza.

-Un par de horas- dijo sonriendo- ¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto preocupado al oír rugir el estómago de su alumna.

Sakura avergonzada asintió con la cabeza y vio como su sensei se metía en su cocina y empezaba a prepararle la cena, ella se sentó en la mesa a esperar que su sensei le diese de cenar.

-¿Por qué llorabas Sakura?- dijo cortante mirándola a los ojos.

Sakura se impresiono, no esperaba que le preguntase aquello.

-Porque pienso que la vida es injusta conmigo, Sasuke siempre me ha dicho que era una molestia para él y ahora me sorprende besándome cuando ya no siento nada por él. No pude aguantarlo más y mi cuerpo se desahogó llorando.-dijo sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Te comprendo-dijo también con la cabeza gacha- Yo no soy correspondido por la persona a la que amo desde hace bastante tiempo-.

Sakura sorprendida no podía creer lo que decía, Kakashi siempre había estado rodeado de bellas mujeres y no le caía en la cabeza que el ninja copia no fuese correspondido por la mujer a la que amaba, él era uno de los hombres más atractivos de la villa, él era quien dejaba miles de corazones rotos cuando iba de misión a las distintas villas del mundo ninja. Él decía que el amor no existía, que era una cosa tonta que te quitaba el sueño y el hambre. Kakashi la cogió de las manos mirándola fijamente a los ojos diciéndole:

-No te preocupes, yo voy a estar aquí a tu lado siempre, no me voy a separar de ti nunca en la vida-dijo sonriendo.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida y estrechó a su sensei en un abrazo, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar los fuertes brazos de Kakashi correspondiendo su gesto.

-Gracias-susurró en el oído de su sensei.- ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir? es demasiado tarde y quiero tener compañía esta noche, no quiero quedarme sola-dijo mirándole a los ojos.

-Claro, todo por mi pequeña Sakura- dijo Kakashi con su ojo arqueado. Sakura empezó a acomodarle el sofá para que durmiese en él cómodamente y sin problemas.

Kakashi mientras se quitó el chaleco y su protector dejando ver su cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo y los músculos de su torso. Sakura que le traía una almohada y unas mantas se quedo embobada con la imagen que tenía delante, le tapó con la manta que traía y le alzo la cabeza para colocarle la almohada en su nuca, pero de repente Kakashi abrió los ojos sobresaltado y los poso en los de su alumna.

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte-dijo Sakura con un fuerte color carmín en las mejillas.

-No te preocupes Sakura aún no estaba Kakashi adormilado.

Sakura se acerco lentamente a Kakashi depositando un lindo beso en su mejilla y con agilidad Sakura se metió sonrojada a su cuarto poniéndose el pijama y abrió las sabanas de su cama deslizándose suavemente dentro de ella, para dormir tranquilamente ya que su sensei la estaba protegiendo.

Gracias por leer este segundo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado.

Por favor si tenéis quejas, agradecimientos, amenazas de muerte, etc mandarme un review que me encanta recibirlos. Un beso y subiré el siguiente capítulo el domingo que viene.

Gracias a todos.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por los reviews, muchísimas gracias a **nanis-uchiha, wendo, ****littlefangirlkakashi****,** **himerock89, ****Aire2409, ****bugita-hatake, Lilith's angel, ****Nata-chan04, Youko1 y a ****Yomiz **por todos los reviews mandados y sin más les dejó con el terces capítulo de "Lo bueno de tener un sensei" que lo disfruten.

PD: Los personajes de _Naruto_ **no** me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**3. Lo que nunca quiso que ocurriese.**

Los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana hicieron que Sakura se despertase. Se estiró, apartó las sábanas de su cuerpo y se dirigió hacia el baño para asearse, Sakura se lavo la cara y se peino para darle una buena imagen de ella a su sensei. Al terminar se dirigió hasta el salón y se dio cuenta de que Kakashi ya no se encontraba en el sofá, estaban las sabanas recogidas y dobladas encima de él, pero no había rastro de Kakashi.

_**-¿Se habrá marchado?-**_pensó preocupada**-No, no puede ser…-**

Entonces escuchó unos sonidos provenientes de la cocina y se puso en guardia para esperarse cualquier cosa, con sigilo se dirigió hacia los ruidos, abrió lentamente la puerta y se sorprendió con la escena que ocurría delante de sus ojos.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano levantado?-pregunto mirándole.

Kakashi asustado por la reacción de su alumna se giró lentamente.

-Hacerte el desayuno- respondió sonriéndole- He pensado que así te daría tiempo a vestirte y prepararte para el entrenamiento que tenemos a las 10 de la mañana-dijo señalando el reloj.

-¡Pero si son las 10 y media, estamos llegando tarde!- dijo Sakura cogiéndole del brazo y arrastrándole fuera de su casa para ponerse de camino al campo de entrenamiento, mientras ella había cogido una de las tostadas que su sensei la había preparado y se la iba comiendo por el camino.

Cuando llegaron Naruto y Sasuke ya estaban allí esperándoles, Sasuke se alarmo al ver que su querida Sakura venia junto con Kakashi, cosa que le extraño porque nunca lo hacían y empezó a sospechar de Sakura y un posible enamoramiento entre los dos.

Rápidamente Kakashi empezó a decirles los ejercicios y las técnicas que tenían que hacer hoy.

-Dar doscientas vueltas corriendo al campo de entrenamiento-

Naruto con quejas empezó a correr, Sasuke y Sakura al contrario, empezaron a correr en silencio. Sasuke algunas veces miraba discretamente a Sakura, pero ella pasaba de devolverle la mirada, no le apetecía dirigirle la palabra ni encontrarse con esos profundos ojos negros que tanto la intimidaban después de lo sucedido el día anterior. Al acabar de correr Kakashi les ordenó ponerse por parejas para hacer combates, cuando de repente Naruto saltó diciendo:

-¡Yo con Kakashi-sensei!-

Sakura no podía creer lo que había oído, Kakashi la miró preocupado y pudo ver una risita irónica en los labios de Sasuke, eso a él le puso rojo de ira y fue a luchar contra Naruto con los nudillos blancos de la presión que ejercían sus puños al apretarse.

**-¿En serio me va a tocar luchar contra Sasuke?-**pensó la pelirosa.

-Bueno Sakura ¿empezamos?- dijo Sasuke en su oreja.

Empezó la lucha y Sakura fue capaz de esquivar los movimientos de su adversario, ella le sorprendía con movimientos estratégicos pero él los paraba todos gracias a su Sharingan. Sasuke iba a hacer un jutsu cuando Sakura se lanzo contra el haciéndole la zancadilla para que se cayese y no pudiera hacer su jutsu cuando sin previo aviso él la agarro del brazo para que cayese con él y así impedir que estuviese en desventaja, con tan mala suerte que al caer Sakura posó levemente sus labios con los del Uchiha. Pero Sasuke rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo sucedido la estrecho mas contra sí mismo para profundizar y alargar mas el ansiado beso que tanto había estado deseando que le diese su compañera Sakura.

Kakashi alarmado por lo que había visto, bajo la guardia haciendo que Naruto se descuidase y le diese una patada en el estomago, lanzándolo varios metros contra el tronco de un árbol. Sakura se apartó difícilmente del agarre de su compañero dándole una bofetada en la cara, corrió hacia su sensei que había quedado inconsciente a causa del golpe y empezó a proporcionarle curas con sus jutsus médicos.

Sakura al ver que Kakashi no reaccionaba se levanta y le pidió ayuda a Naruto para trasladarle rápidamente al hospital de Konoha. Naruto hizo una multiplicación de cuerpo y entre sus copias y él alzó el cuerpo inconsciente de su sensei con rapidez hacia el hospital.

Cuando llegaron al hospital atendieron rápidamente a Kakashi logrando que recuperase la conciencia. Kakashi abrió los ojos lentamente cegado por la luz que había en la habitación, cuando pudo ver algo observó a Sakura cogiéndole la mano preocupada con los ojos acuosos.

-Por fin despertaste sensei, nos tenias preocupados- dijo Sakura a punto de que las lagrimas se desbordasen por sus mejillas-creíamos que no te ibas a despertar nunca y no cumplirías tu promesa de quedarte siempre conmigo-dijo entre sollozos.

Kakashi levanto con dificultad su mano y la poso en la mejilla de Sakura acariciándola y secando las lagrimas que escapaban de sus preciosos ojos jade.

-Yo nunca te dejaré mi pequeña Sakura-dijo con una sonrisa oculta tras su máscara.

Sakura le abrazó firme pero delicadamente procurando no hacerle daño y se desahogó llorando de la preocupación en su hombro. Kakashi no entendía como podía atraerle tanto Sakura, era su ex alumna y la amaba como a nadie en el mundo necesitaba cada fibra de su cuerpo, la quería para él solo, no podía separarse de ella sin volverse loco.

El médico entró en la sala con la intención de darle los resultados y su opinión.

-Kakashi ha obtenido daños leves, pero si no se curan bien podrían repercutir en su salud al tiempo, así que descanse una semana y cuando se encuentre bien podrá hacer todo tipo de movimientos, el problema que es que no tenemos sitio para tenerte en observación, el hospital está lleno porque que tuvieron un problema en el hospital de la villa de la arena y ha habido que trasladar enfermos a nuestro hospital.- dijo el médico bastante serio.

Entonces a Sakura se le ocurrió una idea un tanto alarmante, pero haría que su sensei se curase perfectamente.

-¿Y por qué no te quedas en mi casa hasta que te recuperes?-el médico la miro- No tiene por qué haber problemas, además soy una ninja medico y se cómo tratarlo.-

Kakashi sintió que su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, no le cabía en la cabeza que iba a quedarse en casa de su amada Sakura para que ella le cuidase.

Bueno hasta aquí llega este capítulo, discúlpenme por no haber podido subir el capitulo el domingo, estaba en el pueblo y no hay internet. El próximo domingo intentaré subir dos capítulos ya que me voy de vacaciones y no podré subirlos.

Si quereis dejarme agradecimiento, amenazas de muerte, correcciones, lo que sea enviadme un review que me encanta recibirlos ^^

Besos.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno lo primero gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo y solo deciros que la semana que viene no podré subir un nuevo capítulo ya que estaré de vacaciones con mi familia y no me llevo el portátil, así que lo siento mucho mil disculpar y nada dentro de dos semana subiré otro ya que me ha sido imposible subir dos capítulos esta vez.

PD: Los personajes de _Naruto_ **no** me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Gracias y disfruten

**4. Sentimientos inconfundibles.**

-Me parece bien- fueron las palabras del médico antes de irse cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sakura miraba con una sonrisa a su sensei, en cambio a Kakashi no le gustaba mucho la idea de quedarse en casa de Sakura. Él sabía que no iba a poder contener sus sentimientos hacia ella.

-No puedo aceptar quedarme a dormir a tu casa-dijo mirándola seriamente.

-¿Pero por qué no?- dijo sorprendida, no se esperaba esa respuesta de su sensei.- Además yo te preparare todo, dormirás en mi cama y yo sacaré un colchón y dormiré en el, así te podre ayudar con los dolores y la recuperación.

Kakashi viendo la cara de Sakura no pudo negarse, esa cara de inocencia y preocupación era la mejor arma contra él.

-Está bien pero solo será una semana- dijo cruzando los brazos.

-No, será hasta que te recuperes y no pongas pegas ni escusas.- dijo tajante- Bueno iré a por el alta e iremos a tu casa para recoger unas mudas para tu estancia en mi casa.-dijo saliendo de la habitación

-Vale-dijo Kakashi mientras recogía todas sus pertenecías.

-O-

Sakura ayudo a Kakashi a ponerse de pie y se dirigieron a casa de este, en el camino tuvieron que parar ya que el dolor era muy fuerte.

-¿Te duele mucho?-dijo Sakura preocupada.

-No, no es nada no te preocupes- dijo Kakashi disimulando con una sonrisa.

-No me engañas, te voy a hacer una cura para que no te duela- dijo Sakura poniéndole las manos en el pecho haciéndole una especie de pequeña anestesia para que no sintiese dolor al caminar.

Llegaron al apartamento y Sakura se quedo sorprendida, no era lo que esperaba de su sensei. Al entrar había un pequeño recibidor con una mesita y un par de decoraciones puestas sobre ella, al lado izquierdo se encontraba un amplio salón con un sofá una mesa con cuatro sillas y una estantería repleta de tomos de Icha-Icha al lado de la televisión. Enfrente se hallaba la cocina, con lo indispensable la encimera, horno, lavavajillas, secadora, lavadora y por ultimo una pequeña cocina de gas con cuatro fogones. A la derecha había un pasillo que conducía a cuatro habitaciones, una de ellas era el baño, otra la habitación de Kakashi y las dos restantes las usaba como estudio.

Sakura dejó a Kakashi en el sofá para que descansase.

-¿Donde están tus mudas?- pregunto Sakura.

-En la habitación del fondo del pasillo, en el armario de la derecha.

Sakura llego hasta su habitación abrió el armario y cogió tres chalecos, tres pantalones, tres camisetas y sonrojándose mucho cogió tres mudas de ropa interior y las metió en un bolsa que llevaba al hombro. Se dirijo hacia su sensei que ya estaba levantado esperándola.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí?-

Sakura no se esperaba esa pregunta y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Porque eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, porque cuando Naruto se fue a entrenar con Jiraya-sama y Sasuke se fue con Orochimaru , tu estuviste en todo momento junto a mi ayudándome a superar el dolor por la pérdida de Sasuke, la ida de Naruto y la muerte de mis padres y porque me prometiste que nunca me ibas a dejar.-

Kakashi tras esas palabras se la quedo mirando sorprendido y no pudo evitar acercarse a ella con dificultad a causa de las heridas, la cogió por la cintura la acorraló contra su pecho y la pared y se fue acercando lentamente hacia ella. Sakura empezó a sonrojarse demasiado a causa de la poca distancia que les quedaba, empezó a bajarle la máscara…

¡RING! El teléfono empezó a sonar haciendo que los dos se separasen despertando de esa atracción que les tenía atrapados. Kakashi fue a atender el teléfono y Sakurano se movió de la pared donde había sido acorralada por su sensei.

_-¿Por qué no podía moverme cuando se acercaba?-_pensaba Sakura-_¿acaso yo le amo? ¿El me ama?-_La solución estaba en su cabeza-_Si, yo le amo y tal vez el me corresponda… pero eso es imposible el está enamorado de otra persona es improbable que sea yo su amada._

-¿Vamos?- la voz de su sensei la despertó de sus pensamientos, aun estaba ligeramente sonrojada.

-S-si… si claro- dijo aun pensativa.

-O-

Kakashi se encontraba recostado en la silla del comedor de Sakura, estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir. La pelirosa mientras tanto preparaba la cena para los dos, no había comido nada desde la mañana y se morían de hambre, habían pasado todo el día en el hospital y su tripa no paraba de rugir.

Kakashi empezó a comer la deliciosa comida de su alumna con mucho gusto y ayudo a recoger la mesa a Sakura para que no tuviese tanto trabajo. Kakashi se dirigió al sofá mientras Sakura acababa de recoger todo y finalmente la Haruno apareció por la puerta y se sentó al lado de su sensei para contemplar un poco la televisión antes de irse a dormir. Kakashi se había quedado con las ganas de probar esos carnosos labios asique tuvo una idea para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por él. Estrechó a Sakura contra su pecho pasándole un brazo por el hombro y empezó a hacerle caricias en el muslo para que se sintiese a gusto. Sakura no podía estar más sonrojada notaba como el delicioso olor que desprendía su sensei se le pegaba al cuerpo y lo aspiraba intentando retenerlo en su memoria, estaba alarmada a que el placer que le hacia esa caricia era inmenso notaba el calor del roce de sus dedos contra la piel de su muslo y eso la excitaba.

Kakashi emocionado porque Sakura no le había rechazado el gesto empezó a acercare mucho mas a ella, esto produjo que Sakura se sonrojase todavía más. Kakashi estaba a centímetros de la boca de Sakura, esta no podía aguantas mas para darle su deseoso beso, así que sin más demora le quitó la máscara dejándola ver por primera vez el rostro de su sensei, era hermoso tenía unos perfectos labios carnosos y encima de ellos una nariz perfectamente alineada, no tenía ningún tipo de cicatriz salvo la de su ojo derecho. Kakashi le regalo una sonrisa y posó levemente sus labios con los de ella en un gesto cariñoso hasta que no pudo esperar más y empezó a darle uno más acalorado y desenfrenado, la agarro de su cintura tumbándose en el sofá sobre ella y empezó a besarle el cuello, Sakura no podía evitar gemir de placer al notar su lengua deslizarse sobre su cuello y clavarle las uñas en su espalda al notar pequeñas descargas de placer por todo su cuerpo.

Sakura no quería que su primera vez fuese de esa forma, el estaba magullado y podría hacerle daño

-Kakashi, este no es el momento ni el lugar, lo siento pero estas herido y no quiero hacerte daño.-

-Vale- dijo Kakashi dándole un último beso.

Sakura fue a preparar todo, tiro un colchón en el suelo y ayudó a Kakashi a tumbarse en su cama.

-Buenas noches Kakashi- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Pero Kakashi fue mas rápido y en el último momento la cogió de la muñeca atrayéndola hacia el haciendo que ella posase sus manos para evitas caerse en su pecho y le dio un delicado beso en los labios.

-Buenas noches Sakura-dijo mientras entraba en la cama y se arropaba con las sabanas.

Sakura hizo lo mismo que él y se durmió rápidamente pensando en lo que había pasado aquella tarde y lo maravilloso que era su sensei con ella.

Bueno hasta aquí llega este capitulo gracias por leerlo y espero que no me mateis por dejarlo así dentro de dos semanas verán si al final Sakura y Kakashi se dicen lo que sienten o no.

Gracias por leer y dejen reviews que me encanta recibirlos

Hasta dentro de dos semanas.

Besos ^^


End file.
